Condemned
by TARDISRose
Summary: Sequel to Doomed with Silence. Peeta is back in the hands of the witch. She hates him more for being so bad before and tortures him. Will Katniss come to the Avox's rescue? Terrible summary. Read Doomed with Silence before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the sequel to Doomed with Silence. I really hope that you like as much or more than Doomed with Silence!**

Chapter 1

"We will have so much fun," the witch says cruelly. The car ride to her home is filled with my anxiety and her excitement. Finally, her play toy is back. I can serve again. I can feel nervous in the very place that I stay. I can get whipped.

"Avox, wake up. I'm speaking to you. I think you would like to know how we can have so much fun if I'm working all of the time. Well, I've quit so that we can have a great time together!" the witch giggles.

I accept that I'm going back and I can't do anything about. I'll serve as best as I can, won't resist, and hopefully won't be whipped as much. I will do my best. I will be loyal. I will be cautious. I don't want to go back, though. But I have no choice in the matter, like everything else in my life.

**A/N: That was short, I know! I just wanted to get started. Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I post a new story in the morning, I go off to school, and I come home to find 12 follows, 8 favorites, and 3 reviews! I am thrilled!**

Chapter 2

I arrive at the witch's mansion, the familiar scent of blood wafting up. I recognize it as the perfume that she would spray, called "Hunger Games". She sprayed I everywhere in her house to make it smell like the perfume that her friends so loved.

"Now, Avox, I am throwing a party tonight, so be sure to wear the two-sizes-too-small suit," the witch says. First night back and I'm being sold. I'm really not that surprised. She throws a party whenever she has the smallest of an excuse. Tonight, her excuse is my being back, as if she cares. I know that she and her friends only care that their favorite slave is back.

* * *

That night, I wait outside for my first woman. Johanna Mason walks up.

"I knew that Everdeen would give in and let me have you! Where is she?" Johanna asks. I motion for us to go inside a room. I try to find a pen and paper and finally, I spot one.

_I'm not her slave anymore._

"She sold you?" Johanna asks.

_This woman was my previous owner. She demanded to take me back. I'm going to be a prostitute again, for the rest of my life._

"Don't think like that! Katniss will save you," Johanna says, offers a small smile, and goes back to the party. The witch runs in. I quickly hide the paper.

"I forgot to chain you!" she exclaims and chains me to the bed. She sends the next lady in.

I was too busy thinking about what Johanna said to give this woman a pleasure. She was pretty mad. She ran out of the door. The next thing I know, I'm at a whipping post. Everyone at the party is watching me get whipped. After my 30th lash, I black out. Right before the darkness, though, I see Katniss's face.

**A/N: Did you like it? Thank you so much to everyone who did something for this story (review, follow, favorite)! It really helps me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I currently have 21 follows, 17 favorites, and 8 reviews. I am happy about that! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I decided to switch to Katniss's POV for the chapter, too. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I saw Peeta. He was whipped. His head hung low and his back was torn. He didn't complain. He didn't protest. He didn't moan for mercy. He simply took it. He accepted the beating and waited for it to be over. He passed out around 30 lashes, but it went on to 60.

Why didn't I stop him? I hate myself for just standing there. Did he see me? Was he angry that I didn't help? I could have helped. I could have stepped in and decided that enough was enough. But I didn't do anything.

I went to the party because Johanna called me and told me that Peeta was there, being a prostitute for that witch's friends. As a Victor, I can go anywhere. She was honored when I had arrived. I looked for Peeta, but I couldn't find him. He was in a room, I suppose. The next thing I saw was a woman storm out of a room, complaining about an Avox's "lack of giving pleasure". I was about to go in and find my Peeta, but the woman who owns Peeta, Diamond, run into the room and drag him out. I saw the bewilderment in his eyes. He didn't know what had happened. I saw her drag him to the courtyard where there was a whipping post. I knew what was coming, but was in the very back.

As soon as the whip came down on Peeta's back and blood sprayed everywhere, people did the inevitable. They laughed. No screams for Diamond to stop. No gasps. No sympathy for Peeta. Only cold, icy laughter. After 30 lashes, he passed out. I was making my way to the front. Peeta looked at me strangely before blacking out. Maybe he saw me. Maybe he was having hallucinations.

At lash number 35, I was in the front. I ran up to Diamond and put myself in the place of Peeta. _Crack!_ The whip hit my cheek.

"Katniss Everdeen! I am so sorry!" Diamond exclaimed, so upset that she hurt a Victor. I stumbled up.

"I think he's been punished enough. Let him go, or I will personally tell President Snow that you whipped his Victor," I said, knowing that he wouldn't care. He'd only be upset that his Victor was hurt and couldn't make public appearances.

"I do believe that he's been through enough and it's only his first night back, so I will give him a break. But when he comes to, I will remind him of why he was sent away in the first place," Diamond said, upset that she couldn't whip him anymore.

I scooped Peeta up and took him inside, nursing him until he woke. I was gone before he could see me. I left him with Johanna. I couldn't face him.

Now, I lay in bed thinking of ways to rescue him.

**A/N: Did you like Katniss's POV? I really only put it in there so that you could know what happened to Peeta. In Doomed with Silence, you hated Katniss's POV, so I tried to make this as good a chapter as I could! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this story currently has 23 follows, 19 favorites, and 15 reviews! Yay! I'm really happy about that!**

Chapter 4

I see Johanna's face when I come to.

"Hey," she says. I try to sit up, but Johanna stops me. "Don't." That's all she says. I'm thankful that she did. Every one of my limbs feels like lead. I don't reach for my pen and paper. I don't need words. Besides, Johanna can figure out what I need.

She hands me a tray and feeds me. I feel bad about having to be fed, but it cannot be helped. "You need to go back to work in an hour," Johanna says. "It really was Katniss last night. She helped you. She got you out of the whippings. You would have been whipped 60 times if it weren't for her. She wants to save you. She nursed you back to health last night. She loves you. You're lucky to have her," Johanna says, spooning broth into my mouth.

I try to nod, but it hurts. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here. I don't want to get up. I want to lay down for the rest of my life. My back hurts. My legs hurt. My arms hurt. Everything hurts.

"She'll rescue you. You know that. Don't worry," Johanna says, grabbing my hand.

I nod, defying the pain. I know that the pain will come with or without my moving. I'll still be in pain.

Johanna isn't as bad as people think she is. She's a Hunger Games Victor, so she's lethal, but she's not as mean as people think. She's seen too much death. She's killed people. But she's really not so bad.

She helps me. She has feelings. She's kind to me. She doesn't care that I'm an Avox. She wants me to be safe. She's Katniss's friend. She helps Katniss, too. Johanna is more than a mean Victor.

**A/N: I know, I'm going to get 20,000 PMs like, "OMG! I didn't know that he liked Johanna!" Well, he doesn't! He is simply defending her! He knows what it's like to be judged by his title, an Avox. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I currently have 18 reviews, 23 follows, and 19 favorites! Thank you so much!**

Chapter 5

I'm back to work. My back is still shredded, so I get a break from prostitute jobs. But I still have to work. I watch the Games whenever I can. I make sure that Brianna is still alive and well.

As I sweep the floors, I see Brianna on the screen. She's healthy. She has an alliance with the boy from 7. They run through the forest.

"I'll go look for food," the boy says.

"Alright. I'll set up camp," Brianna smiles.

As soon as the boy leaves, a girl steps out from behind the trees

"He left so soon. He doesn't care for you. You so obviously like him as more than a friend. It's too bad that he doesn't like you. He's in love with another girl from our district But don't worry, I'll end your misery," she says. She takes a knife out and stabs Brianna several times.

Brianna collapses. The girl runs away. In her place, the boy from 7 appears.

"Brianna!" he exclaims and rushes to her side. In the arena, it begins to rain.

"I'm alright. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You'll survive. The girl you love is lucky. Make sure she knows that," Brianna smiles, in her pool of blood. Her hands are soaked in blood and fake rain. Then, her cannon booms. She's dead.

I let out a choked sob.

"Avox! You're supposed to be cleaning!" the witch yells. I go back to cleaning, fighting back the tears for my old friend.

**A/N: I had to say it. I had to reference Les Mis! I really can't wait for the end of What's Cruelest! Only one more chapter, so be sure to check it out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I currently have 19 reviews, 19 favorites, and 24 follows! I have just finished What's Cruelest, so I have a bit of time before I have to post the next story for that! **

Chapter 6

She's dead.

"It'll be okay, Peeta. She's happy, now," Johanna says, wrapping her arms around me.

I'm sobbing. I knew Brianna. It's midnight and I'm supposed to be asleep. Johanna snuck in.

_Brianna was one of my friends. She and I grew up together. She worked in the fields. She had to support her family. I took care of her. _

"I'm so sorry. I'll help her family, if at all possible," Johanna says.

_Really?_

"Sure. I need something to do with my excess amount of cash," Johanna shrugs.

_Any news of how Katniss is going to break me out?_

"Not yet. She's working, though. Don't worry. She'll get you out," Johanna says.

_I know. I just can't be here anymore. _

"I know it's hard. She hasn't failed you yet," Johanna says.

_Thank you for being here for me, Johanna. You've helped me so much._

"Don't go soft on me, Peeta," she says.

"What is that, Avox? Is there someone up there?" the witch yells up to my room in the attic, a step up from the woods. The rats are better than the wolves.

"I'll go," Johanna says. "See you later, Peeta."

I keep the hope of Katniss saving me fresh in my mind.

**A/N: So did you like it? Review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can't believe how long it's been since I updated! I'm so sorry! I've been so busy! My skating partner hurt her back, so I need to redo my program in a week, my chorus has been having insane rehearsals, and the Doctor Who Season 7 finale came on yesterday! So, yeah. Big week.**

Chapter 7

I wake up, my blonde hair toppling over my eyes. It's still dark out, so I get up. I always get up before sunlight. I don't have to do anything. I can just take a walk and think.

So I stand, pull on a long coat that I smuggled from the witch's closet (She used to have a husband. I am _not_ wearing a woman's coat.), and walk out of the door. I breathe in the fresh morning air. I walk around in the courtyard, away from the witch's window so that she doesn't see me, not that she wakes up this early. After all, she _really_ needs her beauty sleep.

"Peeta. Peeta!" I hear someone whisper my name. I turn to the tree that the voice is coming from. "Up here." I look up to see Johanna Mason in a tree. She waves and says, "Listen. Tonight, the witch is having a party. Katniss will be there. I'll force her your way. Be ready." I nod. With that, Johanna climbs down the tree and runs away.

* * *

Johanna was right. There is a party tonight. The witch's words from earlier echo in my ear, "You better not disappoint me this time, Avox." And I intend not to mess this up. I am determined to see Katniss and I _will_ end up being with her again.

So when a girl in a red dress walks into the shadows of the room that I'm forced in, I wait patiently. Is it Katniss, or is it another woman to torture me? I can't wait to see Katniss.

When she does walk in, I am elated. She sees me, tied up in chains. "Peeta!" she exclaims and rushes towards me. She hugs me, and I return it. "It's really you!" Katniss exclaims.

She kisses me, a nice long kiss. I feel her tongue in my mouth, but can't return the favor. Just another perk of being me. I feel her reaching for my pants, but I stop her. She stops the kiss and looks at me. I shake my head, no.

"What?" she asks, handing me a pen and paper.

_Too many scars on my legs and back. I don't want you to see me with my scars._

"Peeta, I don't care what you look like. I care that you're you. I have scars, too. They're from the Games. I don't really want you to see them, either. But I love you, and I don't care if you see me and my scars," Katniss says, her gray eyes set on my blue pair.

_I love you, too. But I don't want you to see them. They're embarrassing. They show…they show that I'm weak. _

"No. They show that you're incredibly strong," Katniss says, grabbing my hands.

_How?_

"How? They show that you're still alive, even after the abuse that you've been through. Even after you have been beaten. Even after you have been forced in a bed with countless women, all of whom are greedy and nearly kill you. You're not weak. You're extremely strong," Katniss says, with such sincerity that I believe her words.

_You are kind to me when others hurt me._

"I will _never_ leave you with the cruelty of the Capitol. I will find a way to get you out of here, and into my arms. I guarantee it, Peeta Mellark!" Katniss exclaims, hugs me, and kisses me. With that, she runs out of the room, leaving me breathless, yet again.

**A/N: Please don't kill me for not updating! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! We're at 24 reviews, 30 follows, and 22 favorites! You guys are the best! Thank you so much!**

Chapter 8

I wake up, tangled in my chains. What happened last night? Then, I remember. I was forced to drink wine so that I could be more "free" with the woman paying for my love. I got so drunk that I passed out, I suppose. It's not the first time. Once, I nearly died from drinking so much. The witch was trying to get rid of me. She could blame me for drinking myself to death. It didn't work, much to her dismay. I was too strong for it. I think she tried to do the same last night, but my memory is hazy.

I do remember Katniss arriving. I remember her leaving. I remember her saying that she would rescue me. I remember waiting for her. Now, I'm on the ground in the forest. I remember my old "bed". It hurts and makes my back stiff, but it's okay. I'll survive. _Funny. This doesn't feel like living. _The back of my mind says.

I look up to the light. The Sun shines down on me, bathing me in golden light. Birds are chirping above, free and happy. I remember being free and happy in District 9. I used to look after Brianna and her siblings when her parents were out. I remember watching the birds. Brianna and I used to throw stones at the birds on the edge of town to get food. If we were truly starving, we would throw the stones. It would be enough to eat.

But now, Brianna's dead. I'm an Avox. I'm a servant to the cruel Capitol. Katniss will rescue me, though. She always does. Why is my fate put in her? _Because she always saves you. When you were whipped, she saved you. She saved you before, by taking you in. She won't abandon you._

And if she does? Then, what? Do I wait around like a damsel in distress? Or do I take bits of money from the witch, day by day? That way, I can buy my freedom. But she might accuse me of stealing. Besides, she would never let me go.

Groaning, I stand and walk to the mansion. When inside, I pick up my broom and begin to clean. I ignore the Games that are going on. I ignore the witch's screams. I ignore everything else. I focus on the cleaning. I focus on myself. Being stuck in a daydream is better than seeing the cruelty around you.

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry I've been so busy! Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: We are 26 reviews, 31 follows, and 19 favorites! I am SO sorry for not updating! I've been doing mission work for the past week, and I will be going on vacation next week. After that, I have a couple of days before I go to a writing thing. Sometime this summer, I will be going to a singing camp. So I'm going to be pretty busy. Please bear with me!**

Chapter 9

Today is the day that I will die. Today I will die and be at peace. Today I will lay down my burdens. Today I will stop waiting for Katniss.

It's been a month since she promised that she would rescue me. A month of prostitution. A month of beatings. A month of torture. A month of the witch belittling me and making me feel worthless. I don't mind work. But I do mind the torture. I do mind being ignored, though I am used to it.

Johanna occasionally visits and reassures me that it will all be fine. That Katniss is trying to save me. But is she really? I saw her last month at a party. For all I know, she was drunk. Maybe she never loved me. And I need to throw away my hope.

My hand hurts from writing, but I finally finish my suicide note.

_I suppose you know what has happened by the time you read this, so I'll try not to make it too long. I doubt anyone reading this even cares. So I'll dive right in._

_ Witch - Thank you for making my life torture. Thank you for beating me, selling me, and torturing me. It has opened my eyes and shown me why I have to go._

_ Katniss – You were never going to save me. You never loved me. And I realize that now. I was your Avox. I was your servant. I was the one for you to do whatever you pleased to. I was too stupid to realize that before. I thought that you meant it when you said that you would rescue me. Silly me._

_ Johanna – You were my only friend in all of this. Thank you for being there when I needed help. I only regret leaving you. I don't regret leaving Katniss or the Witch. I only regret leaving you. You were the only one that helped me when I needed it. You tried so hard to make me feel better. Thank you. _

I'm done. I take the knife that I've kept hidden and hold it to my wrists and press down – hard. Spots line my vision until it's all black. The last thing I hear is Johanna's familiar shriek.

"Peeta!" she screams. I'm numb. I think about signaling that I'm still alive, but I decide that I'm already gone.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again! I decided to do this last chapter in Katniss's POV!**

Chapter 10

I read and re-read Peeta's suicide note. I was so close to saving him. I took too long though. Now, he's dead. His body is cold in some ditch. I remember when I discovered that he was dead.

_"Katniss…oh my God…Katniss, come quickly…it's Peeta…just come to the witch's house…oh my God," Johanna said into the phone. _

_ I dropped the glass of wine that I had just taken from Haymitch and ran out the door. I ran to the witch's house from the Viewing Room of the Games. I saw nothing unusual in the front of the house. I ran inside and saw Johanna crying. She pointed to a door. I burst through the door and saw Peeta on the ground. His right hand was clutching a knife. His left hand was clutching the suicide note. _

_ "Oh my God," I whispered. I picked up the note and read it. "No…no." I fell to the floor, crying and muttering, "No…no." I was so close to saving him. I was waiting for the next party to save him. _

_ Then, I began whispering the worst things. I whispered, "You were so selfish, Peeta! You killed yourself and took the easy way out! What about me? Didn't you love me? Did you ever love me? You're selfish!" _

I miss him so much. I loved him. I still love him. I will always love him. There was a book called The Princess Bride in which it says, "Death cannot stop true love. It can only delay it for a little while." And I agree. I still love Peeta.

But I can't go on without him. A world without Peeta is a world that I don't want to live in. How can I think to live with him gone? So I won't. I write my own suicide note.

_I hope that I'm dead by the time someone reads this, but here's my explanation: I miss Peeta. I can't live without him. I won't live without him. I love him more than life itself, even if he thinks otherwise. But I hope to be put out of my misery. This is the only way._

With that, I take the knife that I always have. I stab myself in the heart three times. My last thoughts are, "I hope there is something after life. I hope that I can meet Peeta there and explain myself to him. I hope he can speak there. I must leave my burdens. I love Peeta. I will love him forever."

**A/N: I hope that you have liked this story! Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! We ended with 28 reviews, 31 follows, and 20 favorites! Thank you so much!**


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**A/N: A lot of people have been asking for this, so I decided to do an epilogue! Also Katniss POV!**

****Epilogue

It's different, Heaven is. People think that it's just one amazing place with angels playing harps and singing divine songs. But it's not. Yes, I am clean of wounds. Yes, I am dressed all in white. But everyone is just sort of milling around. There are people greeting loved ones. But it's not _Heaven_ like people think it will be.

But then I see Peeta and everything changes. I run over to him and wrap my arms around him.

"What are you doing, Katniss?" Peeta asks. _Peeta asks._

"You can speak," I smile at him.

"What do you care?" he asks.

"Peeta, I care. I don't know why you think I don't, but I love you. I always love you," I say.

"You didn't save me," Peeta says.

"I was going to. I was waiting until the next party," I say.

"Johanna told me that you would save me everyday. I believed her. My mind was filled with lies. You never saved me," Peeta says.

"Peeta, I love you. I'm sorry. I love you more than anything. I killed myself because I couldn't handle life without you. You may have stopped loving me, but I never stopped loving you," I say.

"I never stopped loving you. I thought you never loved me. But I will always love you. Never forget that. I killed myself because I couldn't handle a life without you loving me," Peeta says. With that, his lips touch mine and we kiss. Now, I know that I'm in Heaven.


End file.
